1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device and an image forming method, and particularly to an image forming device and an image forming method that simplify adjustment for adjusting picture size and focus on an image forming object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video contents in related art such as a movie or the like in a movie theater or the like are generally projected onto a screen by a film projector or the like.
Recently, as video contents have been digitized, techniques for using a projector (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 05-260423) in a movie theater or the like, so-called digital cinema techniques have continued to be studied and developed. Incidentally, a projector that can be used in digital cinema technology will hereinafter be referred to specifically as a cinema projector.